tlosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Artem Nogard
Artem - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Historia Dzieciństwo O życiu Artema przed czasem szkolenia wiadomo niewiele. Urodził się on w Northendzie, w domu Łowców smoków. Nic, więc dziwnego, że właśnie w tym kierunku był on szkolony od dziecka. O smokach, wiedział dużo, ale była to wiedza teoretyczna. Dlatego też w wieku 14 lat został wysłany w dzikie góry. Szkolenie Kiedy kandydat na Łowcę kończył lat 14 zostawał on przeniesiony w głąb Gór. Otrzymywał on podstawowe wyposażenie, miecz i nóż. To samo czekało Artema. Artem miał w górach jedno zadanie. Przeżyć rok lub tak długo, aż zabije smoka. Był to jeden ze zwyczajów jego rodu. Jednak ze względu na duże ryzyko śmierci, w ukryciu zawsze przebywał doświadczony łowca. Artem nie należał do wybitnych łowców, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do swojego brata. Dlatego też zanim zabił swoją pierwszą bestię minęło prawie 15 miesięcy. Wydarzenie to przyniosło jeszcze jedną niespodziankę, ale Artem dowiedział się trochę później... Samotność Po chwalebnym powrocie do Rodowego domu Artem zdziwił się tak wspaniałym przyjęciem. Wtedy też dowiedział się o swojej ochronie. Po powrocie od samego początku czuł się nieswojo. Początkowo myślał, że to przez ten czas spędzony samotnie i przywyknie na powrót do miasta i ludzi. Wtedy też nabawił się Gawiedziowstrętu. W ciągu miesiąca postanowił wrócić w góry i tam mieszkać w samotni. Tym razem jednak bez żadnej ochrony. Stało się tak, ale potrzebował on jednak rzadkich, ale jednak kontaktów z cywilizacją. Łączników było kilku, ale jedynym godnym zapamiętania jest mag Aldred. Z którym Artem w jakiś sposób się zaprzyjaźnił. Mag dostarczał mu niezbędne rzeczy a Artem w zamian oddawał mu skóry i inne trofea, które upolował. To również on przyniósł Artemowi list od Ojca... Przygody Kataart Aldred znajduje Artema w czasie walki ze smokiem. Nie mógł czekać, aż Ten wykończy gadzinę, więc pomógł mi swoją magią. Nie zabił, a przepłoszył Smoka. Artem początkowo nie wiedział skąd padł strzał, ale rozpoznał bez problemu charakterystyczny sposób wypowiadania zaklęcia. Poza tym, głosu Aldreda nie można pomylić z nikim innym. Mimo tego, ze Artem był zły, ze uciekło mu gadzie bydle, to ucieszył się ze spotkania z przyjacielem. Zastanowił sie jednak, gdyż spotkanie było planowane na przyszły tydzień. Gdy jednak podszedł do niego, widział już, ze cokolwiek sprowadza Aldreda, nie jest pozytywne. Mag wręczył mu list. Wiadomość nosiła pieczęć ojca, który nie kontaktował sie od czasu, kiedy Artem zdradził mu plan zamieszkania w górach. "Kłopoty" pomyślał łamiąc lak i rozwijając pergamin. W środku, tak jak się spodziewał był krótki, rzeczowy list. Jednak jego treści nigdy by sobie nawet nie przyśnił. Artemie Twój brat nie żyje. Został pokonany w czasie oblężenia miasta. Chciałbym, abyś wrócił do domu. Mam nadzieję, ze wrócisz razem z Aldredem. Do zobaczenia Synu Twój Ojciec "Jak to nie żyje??" To była pierwsza myśl Artema. Dopiero po chwili wyrwał się z odrętwienia. Nie teraz jest czas na żałobę. W tej samej chwili postanowił. Wraca. I jeśli będzie to w jego mocy dokona zemsty na oprawcy. Aldred zgodził sie towarzyszyć Artemowi. Wyruszyli od razu, jako, że Artem nie miał stałego miejsca noclegu wszystko nosił ze sobą. Wyruszyli, więc w drogę powrotna. Artem potrafił bezproblemowo odnajdywać drogi, dzięki czemu poruszali się w dobrym tempie, ale nawet to nie uchroniło ich przed zatrzymaniem na nocleg. Artem rzadko zapuszczał się w tą część gór, ale mimo to pamiętał, ze jest tu grota. Nigdy jednak nie miał okazji jej badać, dlatego też postanowił zbadać ślady przed wejściem. Szarówka, która nastała w połączeniu z jego słabym wzrokiem dały mu zły osąd i bez większych obaw weszli do środka. Tam czekała ich niespodzianka, w jaskini były ślady maga, który dodatkowo zabezpieczył ją i zostawił strażników. Po ciężkiej walce przyszedł czas na oględziny groty. Znaleźli tam kilka szkieletów, część z nich była przykuta łańcuchem. W połączeniu z Mapą, którą odnaleźli przy strażniku doszli do prostych wniosków. Ktoś w naturalnej grocie chciał stworzyć tunel. Wg planu miał on połączyć się z Ruinami Starożytnych Smoków. Aldred uważał, ze to bez sensu. "Ruiny są dostępne w łatwiejsze sposoby. Było już wiele ekspedycji na tamte tereny. Tam nie ma już nic cennego" Ustalili, że na razie nie mają co zastanawiać się nad tunelem. Teraz ważniejszy jest powrót do miasta jak najszybciej. Tak też Atrem wziął mapę i z rana wyruszyli w drogę. Miasto przedstawiało się tak, jak pamiętał to Artem, lecz nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sieci nowych uliczek i domów. Aldred odprowadził wiec go pod sam dom i umówili się wieczorem w karczmie. Artem wchodził do domu z kamiennym sercem. W oczy rzucał się nieporządek i od razu dostrzec można było, ze źle się działo. Przywitanie z ojcem było takie jakiego się Artem spodziewał. Bez zbędnych emocji. Wyjaśnił, że brat Artema zginął z ręki wampira a ten został zabity przez pozostałych towarzyszy. „Tak więc Twoja zemsta nie może dojść do skutku.” Jest jednak coś co Artem musiał zrobić. Odzyskać broń Brata. Najlepszy miecz rodzinny, idealny dla Łowców smoków. Ojciec przypomniał też Artemowi o klątwie ciążącej na ich rodzinie. Kiedy minął czas na rozmowie, nadeszła pora na spotkanie z Magiem. Artem potrzebował zapytać kilka osób o drogę, ponieważ nie znał drogi do karczmy. Nie spóźnił się jednak, ale i tak zastał Maga już czekającego przy stoliku. Po przywitaniu i zamówieniu piwa przyszedł czas kolejnych rozmów. Aldred bardzo ciekawił się co Artem chce zrobić teraz. Ten streścił rozmowę z ojcem. Kiedy rozmowa przeszła na luźniejszy tor do gospody weszła Ona. Na plecach miała wielką skrzynie i Artem zastanawiał się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że ona ją utrzymuje. ... Kiedy następnego dnia Artem wstał rano czuł się bardzo dobrze. Głowa go nie bolała a w kuchni Ojciec przygotowywał śniadanie. Nie było one zbyt wykwintne, ot zwykła jajecznica. Przed południem odwiedził Aldredam który nie mył w najlepszym nastroju. On przesadził wczoraj z piwem i teraz za to płacił. Postanowili dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat mapy i tunelu. Artem postanowił odnaleźć górników a Aldred poszedł do pałacu do królewskiego architekta. Łowca nie usłyszał nic co mogło go zainteresować, za to w kości udało mu się wygrać kilka siekańców w srebrze. Zdobył coś jeszcze. Informacje. Dowiedział się, ze banda złodziei zrabowała wóz objazdowego handlarza. Ustalił też, ze może się on znajdować w kanałach pod miastem. Znał jedno wejście, przez które przejechałby cały wóz. Na południu miasta była brama strzeżona przez strażnika. Kiedy do niej dotarł przyczaił się i sprawdził w jakim tempie żołnierz robi obchód. Wyliczył, że ma około 6 minut aby dostać się do środka. Kiedy więc tylko strażnik zniknął za rogiem zakradł się i uderzył głownią w starą kłódkę. Chociaż zardzewiała wytrzymała uderzenie. Nie myśląc o hałasie który mógł zaalarmować strażnika uderzył ponownie. Tym razem udało się i przy akompaniamencie skrzypienia zawiasów dostał się do środka. Od razu zaczął przeklinać swój słaby wzrok, ponieważ już po przejściu 20 kroków szedł prawie na oślep. Postanowił zaryzykować i zapalił pochodnię. Tylko dzięki niej tuż przed sobą zobaczył żyłkę na wysokości pasa o którą niechybnie by zahaczył. Założył, ze to jakiegoś rodzaju pułapka albo alarm, więc postanowił przejść ją bokiem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, ze kilka centymetrów nad ziemią jest druga linka. Tą już pociągnął i uruchomił mechanizm. ... Dils Droga zajęła Artemowi dwa tygodnie. Musiał się bronić przed bandytami i dzikimi zwierzętami, ale nie były to potyczki bardzo niebezpieczne. W końcu zobaczył miasto. Nie znał jego nazwy, ale i też nie za bardzo go ona interesowała. Liczył tylko na nocleg, dobrą strawę i dobre piwo. Im bliżej podchodził tym większy podziw wzbudzało. Było większe niż jego rodzinne miasto i chociaż nigdy nie był w takim, to dość łatwo znalazł gospodę. Było wczesne popołudnie, to też w środku nie było dużo ludzi. U gospodarza wynajął pokój do którego się udał. W końcu zdjął tą przeklętą zbroję. Owszem w czasie podróży przyzwyczaił się do niej, ale nadal wolał swój skórzany pancerz, który podreperował i prezentował się wyśmienicie. Po rozłożeniu rzeczy zszedł na dół do głównej sali. Gospoda powoli zapełniała się wieczornymi bywalcami, ale Artem znalazł miejsce na uboczu. Większość ludzi ty byli mieszczanie, a widząc wędrowca w pancerzu i dwoma mieczami prz pasie, woleli mu nie przeszkadzac. Tak wiec Artem cieszył się spokojem pustego stolika i smakiem zimnego małego piwa. "Na ostatniego smoka... te kufle są tak małe, że w Kataard potrzebowałbym 3 na jedno piwo". Kiedy myślał już o łóżku i chciał dokończyć osytatnie piwo drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Wszyscy zwrócili się w ich stronę w oczekiwaniu wielkiego waligóry o twarzy goblina. Jak wielkie była zdziwnienie Artema, kiedy zamiast kolosa weszła... mala dziewczynka. Płomieniste włosy zapięte w dwa podskakujące kucyki. Brudna twarz i ciemne oczy. Jednak coś nie pasowało do całości obrazka. Artem potrzebował dłuższej chwili zanim zrozumiał w czym rzecz. Ta moze 15-sto letnia dziewczynka nosiła wielką i ciężką zbroję. Co ciekawsze dostrzegł też, ze tylko on odbiera to w taki sposób. Popatrzył po biesiadnikach i zauważył, na twarzy każdego z nich starch. Niczym czeladnika przed mistrzem. Nie mógł zrozumiec kim jest ta w kucykach ani dlaczego tak na nią zareagowali... Znów zaczęły sie rozmowy i zaczęła grać muzyka. Artem nie musiał nawet podsłuchiwać. Pannica krzyczała na gospodarza. "Jakto nie ma pokoju?! Dla mnie?! Co ty sobie myślisz?!?" Z niekrytą ciekawością Artem popatrzył na Właściciela kiedy ten wyrzucił innego gościa z wynajętego pokoju i przekazał go jej. Zobaczył też jej zamówienie i prawie zakrztusił się piwem. Rycerska Panna popijała właśnie mleko... ale co gorsza zaczęła szukać zwrokiem stolika. Artem z konsternacją przebiegł wzrokiem po sali i skamieniał. W całej gospodzie tylko przy jego stoliku były wolne miejsca. Ona też to zauważyła... "W rzyć, nie mogła iść gdzieś indziej" Artem modlił się w duchu do wszystkich bogów, duchów, smoków i demonów, żeby poszła gdziekolwiek byle nie do niego. Ona jednak szła. Ludzie wokół niej ustępowali jej z drogi. Nadeszła ta chwila... "Można się dosiąść?" Pytanie zabójca. Artem niemając wyjścia zgodził się. Początkowo milczeli, ale Artem postanowił, że skoro mają siedzieć razem, to można porozmawiać. Artem z rozmowy, która polegała na zadawaniu przez niego pytania i Jej zdawkowych odpowiedziach dowiedział się, ze jego nowa towarzyszka zwie się Naris i jest znanym inkwizytorem, "To dlatego wsadzili Cię w tą puszkę?", Dowiedział się też, ze Naris kieruje się do Lyzeille z misją. Powiedziała mu większość szczgółów misji, ale broniła się przed powiedzeniem ile ma lat... W końcu padła ciekawa propozycja. Naris chce wynająć Artema jako ochroniarza. Jako, że Artemowi było po drodze, a podróż we dwoje to większe urozmaicenie, zgodził się i po ustaleniu jego honorarium w wysokości 5 Srebrnych Monet za każdy dzień podróży. Dodatkowo Naros zobowiązała się opłacać część kosztów noclegów i wyrzywienia. Po ustaleniu wszystkiego Naris udała się do pokoju. Artem pokończył piwo... drugie.... trzecie....i też poszedł spać. Pierwszą jego myślą następnego dnia było "Wdepnąłeś w wielkie smocze gówno Artem" ... Po udanym wyciągnięciu Naris puścili się w paniczny i szybki bieg przez las. Niestety zamiast uważać liczyli na szczęście, tym razem ich ono zawiodło. Wpadli na dwu żołnierzy Czarnych Kości. Jeden z nich był szybszy i pierwszym cięciem trafił Artema. Wywiązała się walka. Artem stanął naprzeciw miecznika, Naris wyjmując Korbacz mierzy wzrokiem drugiego żołnierza, który również walczy korbaczem. Wtedy Artem zaatakował obydwoma mieczami ze swojej ulubionej pozycji. Pierwsze cięcie zostało uniknięte, drugie sparowane. W tym czasie Inkwizytorka zaczęła kręcić łańcuchem. W końcu pokazała, ze jej szkolenie nie poszło na marne. Czarna kość nie miał czasu na reakcję. Kula wystrzeliła w jego stronę z taką szybkością, że nic nie mógł zrobić. Pierwsze uderzenie w korpus złamało mu żebra, zanim w ogóle poczuł ból dostał drugie uderzenie w szczękę, która wypadła z zawiasów, był martwy zanim upadł na ziemię. Naris nadal kręcąc kulą, spojrzała na walkę Artema, on w tym czasie wbił miecz w swojego przeciwnika kończąc walkę. Ale nie mieli możliwości odpocząć, gdyż z zarośli wyszły kolejne czarne kości. Zostali otoczeni przez tuzin wojowników. Bez szansy na ucieczkę przygotowali się na swoją ostatnią walkę. Kiedy łucznicy kości napięli cięciwy Atrem przygotował się na najgorsze. Jego uszu doszedł dźwięk przecinanego powietrza. Ale zamiast ukąszenia strzały zobaczył padających łuczników. Kolejny dźwięk strzały i pozostali zdezorientowani najemnicy padli bez życia. Stojąc w środku kręgu ciał popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni. Artem początkowo myślał, ze to Inkwizytorka rzuciła jakiś czar, ale widząc jej minę wiedział, że to nie jej dzieło. Przybył to oddział żołnierzy Dils pod dowódctwem sir Greya. Początkowo nieufny względem Atrema zaufał Naris, w której rozpoznał "Ognika". Razem z żołnierzami zaprowdził ich od tymczasowego obozu gdzie wyjaśnił im sytuację. Obiecał im tez wszelką pomoc, ale dopiero po dotarciu do fortu, gdzie mieli główną siedzibę. Artem wraz z Naris dowiedział się, ze Grey walczy z oddziałami czarnych kości które kręcą sie po okolicy. Artem, jak zwykle musiał mówić większość za Naris, jako, że Ona nie potrafiła określić nawet w jakim celu jadą do Lyzeille. Po nocnym odpoczynku i wypiciu beczki piwa Atrem był gotowy do wymarszu. Do Fortu, a raczej resztek które z niego zostały dotarli około południa. Po załatwieniu wszystkich spraw, takich jak prowiant, kowal, czy odwiedzenie zbrojowni, Grey zaprosił Inkwizytorkę z Ochroniarzem wyjaśnić im sytuację. Otóż tej samej nocy spodziewają się silnego natarcia na Fort. Nie mają szansy go utrzymać, dlatego postanowili wysadzić go razem z Czarnymi Kośćmi. Tak jak obiecywał da im konie, ale poprosił ich o pomoc. Naris nie pytając nawet Atrema o zdanie zgodziła się zostać i walczyć. Artem nie mógł zrobić zbyt wiele i zgodził się. Zostali przydzieleni do 3-ciej grupy, wsparcia. Wszystko było przygotowane. Oddziały na pozycjach, beczki do wysadzenia w piwnicach, konie gotowe do jazdy. ... Po powrocie Artem pokłócił się z Naris i pieniądze które wg niego powinien otrzymać. Przerwał ją Ajax informacją, ze wzywa ich główny strateg. Ten dał im zadanie zdobycia informacji i nieśmiertelnych: Pierwszej Inkwizytorce i Łowcy głów Hidalgo. Dlatego też Wyruszyli do Crimson. Tam w bibliotece Artem zdobył informacje o Inkwizytorce, a Naris nie znalazła nic. Później poszukali portu a w nim karczmy czy oberży. O dziwo odnaleźli tam Talie. Dowiedzieli się, że Tali straciła swój łuk a złodzieje uciekli łodzią na wyspę. Nie miała jednak srebra, żeby kupić statek. Postanowili więc jej pomoc. Artem dał jej monety na wynajęcie statku. A on razem z Naris poszli się przygotować. Oddał zbroje do płatnerza na szybką naprawę i poszli poszukać kogoś zdolnego do zaklęcia korbacza Naris. Ta dowiedziała się, ze nikt w mieście tego nie potrafi. Rozwścieczona ruszyła prosto do portu ciągnąc za sobą Artema. Kiedy przybyli Talia dobijała targu z właścicielem statku. Ruszyli natychmiast ustalając znak na jaki statek wróci po nich. Dopiero na wyspie Artem zrozumiał czemu jest mu tak lekko... przez Naris zapomniał zabrać swojej zbroi od płatnerza!!! Nie było sensu wracać. Ruszyli w głąb lądu. Znaleźli ślady obozowiska złodziei. Tam były 4 CHI-HOU-SHARKi i kilka rozerwanych ciał. Walka kosztowała sporo energii, zwłaszcza Naris walczącej czarami. Ślady prowadziły na drugą stronę wyspy. Już na plaży rozpoznali swój statek a na nim Czarne Kości i nawigatora jako zakładnika. Tali z furią wskoczyła do wody. Naris ruszyła lewitując. Artem płynął jako ostatni. Tali omijając wrogów od razu biegła do swojej broni. Naris zaczęła walkę korbaczem a Artem ochraniał tyły. Niestety Talia z wściekłości nie celowała dobrze i jej pociski przebiły pokład i statek zaczął tonąć. Artem zajęty łucznikiem a Naris żołnierzem nie mogli uratować nawigatora który dostał nożem. W ostatniej chwili przeciwnicy zostali pokonani, ale łódź zatonęła. Cała trójka wpadła do wody. Wygląd i osobowość Umiejętności Uzbrojenie Artem biegle posługuje się dwiema brońmi. Istotne jest to, ze jest samoukiem. Na swoją wyprawę wyruszył wyłącznie z mieczem od swojego ojca. Nie powiedział ani kiedy, ani w jaki sposób zaczął posługiwać się drugim mieczem. [[Plik:Salamance.png|thumbSalamance]]- Pierwszy miecz Artema. Dobry materiał z którego jest wykonany niejednokrotnie zapewniła mu zwycięstwo. Początkowo był on zwykłym chociaż dobrym ostrzem. Jednak przed wyruszeniem na południe Artem zaklą miecz i Salamance parzy przeciwników. [[Plik:Kościk.png|thumbKościk]]- Miecz stworzony własnoręcznie przez Artema z kości smoka. Wzmocniony przez kowala w rodowym mieście Artema. Zbroja Artem nosi teraz Czarną Zbroję Dar od ojca. Zbroja była zniszczona i Artem musiał zapłacić sporo za jej renowację. Artem posiada jeszcze swój poprzedni Smoczy pancerz który sam zrobił ze skóry smoka. Nie jest on być może dobrą ochroną, ale po poprawieniu go przez Artema prezentuje się on jako strój na spokojny wieczórw w karczmie. Ciekawostki * Bardziej szczegółowo opisane przygody można poznać w tym artykule: PRZYGODY ARTEMA Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie